Reminicing
by FloralCloud
Summary: Thoughts go back to the time where they sent Fiona to the tower


Hello! So sorry for my absence, course work has been totally manic these past few months. Many thanks for sticking with me, now on the story - FloralCloud

**Reminiscing **

"_That is everything packed my dear. Story books, some paper for drawing, and a few lollypops", Harold spoke, "just don't tell Mummy about them". Fiona sat on her bed, swinging her legs and holding her teddy. Harold walked up to his daughter and tucked a stray piece of vibrant red hair behind her ear, although an insignificant moment to most, it was an instant to treasure for the monarch as he knew he wouldn't have these times much longer. "Daddy please don't make me go. I want to stay with you and mommy, I promise I'll behave", Fiona whispered, focussing her gaze away from her father. "Oh darling, we've discussed this. It must be done". Fiona crinkled her nose, a sign Harold knew meant she was about to cry, so he quickly scooped her into his arms. "It's because of my curse isn't it? You and mommy don't like me anymore", she muffled in to Harold's broad shoulder. He sat Fiona back down on the bed and knelt down in front of her, taking her little hands in his and squeezing them gently, "Listen to me, you're mother and I love you more than anything, and we always will. The curse is unfortunate, but that is why you must go away for a short time. Before you know it, a dashing prince will bring you back home to us", he paused and saw a little smile begin to appear in the corner of her mouth, "You will always be my little girl, no matter what colour you are, green, purple, rainbow..." Fiona was now in fits of giggles, "You are so silly Daddy, and rainbow isn't a colour"_

"Whenever I think back to that day that is always the memory that comes back to me. Ridiculous isn't it". Lillian smiled gently at him, "Not at all, I just try not to think on that day". Harold took a sip of his tea and glance at Lillian, "Just out of curiosity, what comes to your mind when you think back to that day?" She thought hard about what he had said….

"_You are so pretty mommy, I wish I could look like you", smiled Fiona. Lillian brought Fiona to sit on her knee and started to play with her hair, "You are the most beautiful little girl I have ever set my eyes on, so you don't need to look like me. You are beautiful as you are". "Do you really mean that?" Lillian kissed Fiona on the nose, "Of course I do! Mum's don't lie about these things". Fiona looked at all the perfume bottles, lipstick and jewellery on Lillian's vanity, "I'm going to miss playing with your jewellery Mom, and giving you lipstick kisses" she giggled. Lillian held Fiona close, "Me too, lipstick kisses are the best aren't they", as she kissed Fiona on the cheek leaving a lipstick mark, "What is your favourite piece of jewellery?" Fiona jumped down off of Lillian's knee, opened a drawer in the vanity and brought out a red velvet box, "This one Mom". Lillian took the box and opened it, it was a gold necklace with a single love heart with a single emerald in the centre, and she smiled, "Well my darling it's now yours". Fiona looked at her in awe, "Are you sure?" Lillian smiled, "Of course! You can wear it whenever you miss me, and I will know, mothers instinct. I love you so much Fi", clasping the necklace around Fiona's neck. "I love you to mommy"_

"Technically it happened the day before, but it was the last normal day before..." Harold smiled at her and sat his tea down. Lillian had begun to play with her fingers, which she always did when she felt uncomfortable. "Stop that my dear. It is in the past now, it is over. And we have our little girl back", he smiled. "I know, I know. I just don't like talking about it; it reminds me of what a crap mother I was". "Enough of this reminiscing nonsense. Shrek, Fiona and the triplets will be her soon". "Time to make more memories to reminisce over. I love you Harold", as she kissed his cheek. Harold put his arm around her waist and brought her in close, "I love you more Lily".


End file.
